Daughter of Darkness
by LadyLoki26
Summary: Manipulator of fire, darkness she desires. A she devil in the guise of a woman. You cannot hide from the eyes of death.


**AN: Hey Guy's! Its been a long time but I am still writing. I have been busy with my own fiction of late, lot of contracts etc. I have not abandoned you all.**

 **Anyway, here is a new fanfic that I am trial running at the moment for the Devil May Cry franchise. Characters are Dante/Vergil and my OC Belladonna. Review and read if you enjoy it. Would mean a lot!**

 **Also, My GoT fic is about to be updated so all wondering what is going on with that keep an eye out. Big things are happening within!**

 **Take care!**

 **CE**

 **Belladonna.**

Devils may cry, but demons cry harder. That's what he always said. My father. The ruler of the underworld. Belfim. Mortals will assume my fathers role as Lucifer, king of hades, torturer, destroyer of mankind, a red great beast with two golden horns attached to his head, a demonic snarl consuming his hideous face as he tears out the beating hearts of those who oppose him. They are right to assume so freely. I cannot deny my fathers malicious ways. He is a being of perverse torment and I his daughter, am subjected to his insidious plans. I know everything that my kin knows. I rule as he rules. I kill as he kills. I am darkness. I am my fathers equal and next in line. I was born out of rape. There was no kindness in the act that the devil himself inflicted on the mortal who conceived me. My father chose a weak human, a mortal whose life would end as soon as I drew my first breath. It was all a plan for me to be brought into the world of humans. I was the key, my father told me. The key to the salvation of all the demon world. I was the princess of darkness, daughter of disdain, bringer of pain and she devil of the night. Under my fathers watchful eyes I have transformed into a creature of desperate yearning, a yearning to be set free into the mortal realm where I can spread my disease and infect those who dare to oppose my fathers reign. I was born for a purpose. And that purpose is to kill!

…...

"Death comes to those who oppose the realm of the underworld Belladonna. Your father has trained you well." The voice came from behind where she stood, the night shade of the underworld bathing her exposed skin with its unnatural yet comforting caress. She had thought that she had been alone. No one dared approach her for fear of combusting into a raging ball of fire from one look at her red eyes. Belladonna's hair of black velvet blew gently over her bare shoulders like a veil. Even though her eyes were focused on the blood moon that illuminated the night sky she could hear the soft clicking of leather patent heels of the one who approached her without fear.

Strong arms encircled her as they coaxed her head to rest upon a leather clad chest. The demon princess inhaled his scent, intoxicated by the cunning that flowed through his veins. "You haven't fed this night princess." His deep voice purred into her ear. Belladonna submitted to his touch, let him stroke her hair tenderly, seductively. He always knew how she worked. "I have not required an appetite on this eve Vergil." A dark smirk consumed her lips as she felt the tall man stiffen at the mention of his name. She knew he despised being sort out before he had a chance to reveal himself to his opponent. He was an arrogant bastard. One who deserved to be with the daughter of Belfim in hades.

Like a snake, hades angel squirmed in his grasp so that she could look at the face of the brazen. The darkness around her was suffocating and the only two things that shone out at her were the glittering eyes of Vergil, the silver haired nephalim. "You seem to forget who you approach at this hour Vergil." She purred darkly. "If I was feeling in a frisky mood then you would not be standing here so intimately so freely." A deep laugh vibrated in the chest of the silver haired villain that stood in front of her. "You say the same thing each time that we meet Belladonna. Each time our threats get more intense," Hands pulled her body closer into his, she submitted to his touch as she let his hands roam her form. "I can't help but think that maybe your starting to like my presence around here." the scent of his blood was intoxicating. The blood singing to her beneath his veins like a lullaby of pain. Belladonna closed her eyes at the melody, her head swooning at the thought of tasting him. A hot, wanting tongue caressed the two fangs that hid inside her mouth, dreaming of the taste of Vergil, "You flatter yourself demon." She whispered in a hypnotic state. "What I choose to do and not do has no concern with you."

"Then why am I not dead?" his arrogant voice whispered playfully into her ear. An animilistic urge was beginning to rise inside of her. "I like to savour the death before I finalize it." another laugh echoed through his chest. Belladonna entwined her hand absent - Mindedly into the soft, silver hair of the one who stood before her. She nuzzled his neck like a predator. "Poor excuse from the daughter of disdain." Vergil whispered. An unexpected gasp escaped his lips as he felt the sharp playful bite of the woman that he embraced upon his throat. "Do not test my patience demon," She whispered up into his ear, his blood staining her teeth red. "Or what?" the silver haired demon continued to provoke. He was enjoying their game. "You seem to think that you have some power of me do you not? Believe me nephalim your life hangs in the balance of my hand. If I was to pull the string then it would be over and you would be no more. My father would tear you limb from limb whilst you pleaded for mercy. And I Vergil," She whispered raising her eyes to look at his alabaster face, "Would watch from my throne as you were thrown into the lake of fire." She did not fail to notice the squint that had entered the silver haired demons eyes. "Hmm," She mocked a laugh. "My words have upset you." A heavy sigh left her lips as she released herself from his embrace to walk back over to the balcony. "And here I was thinking that you could understand my needs. Perhaps I was wrong."

A long silence ensued before his strong voice filled the silence. "you underestimate me greatly highness." His cold voice warned. A satisfied smile reached her eyes at his words. "Is that so?" She whispered turning to face him again. "Then tell me Vergil, if I underestimate you so then you also underestimate me, which for you is not a very wise decision." the silvered haired demon raised his chin determining. "You do not fear me do you? Even though you know what I am you still pursue me, risk your damned life so that you can satisfy the urges within you." Belladonna stalked over to the tall man then and began circling him. Her black, floor length dress whispering against the cold concrete as she did so. "Not many have succeeded in their pursuit of me. What makes you think that I will let you touch me?" Vergil's arms snatched out at her then, strong arms latching onto her wrists, eyes of blue steel cutting into her soulless soul as he forced her angrily into the barrier wall of the balcony. Flames danced menacingly in the eyes of the she devil. Vergil glared at her livid. "Do it!" He provoked her. "You and I both know how you would like to see me burning to a crisp right now. After all I have placed a hand on the princess."

Belladonna snarled at the alabaster demon. "You insufferable fool!" She growled dangerously. "Who do you think you are?"

Vergil leaned closer into the she devils face. Their eyes meeting for the first time. "I know what you desire of me highness. I know what you are, I know what your mission is and I require a favour of you."

"Do not try and bargain with the devil fool." She whispered lowly.

"Let us cast aside this pointless game Belladonna. You and I both know that you know who I am. Who I really am. If you did not then I would have been struck dead the moment that you heard my footfalls. You know that I am Dante's brother, you know that I want him dead! And you know that the only way that I can achieve my goal is by you releasing me back into the mortal realm where I can devour the bastard once and for all."

She listened in silence, intrigued by the fools plan. "You want me to open the gate for you. You know that I am to hunt your brother?"

Vergil laughed darkly at her pointless question. "I knew from the beginning highness!" He whispered. "I've been lusting after you for so long, imagining your body beneath mine as I take you repeatedly whether you want it or not. Your beautiful as you are dangerous." He placed a cold hand onto her burning face, his lips almost brushing her own. Belladonna did not take her eyes away from his. "I like that in a woman."

His mouth consumed hers roughly then, his kiss insistent, forceful, unfeeling. With his wet tongue he forced her mouth open and she obeyed, submitting to him in ways that she had never before. With nails like claws, she dragged them down the leather coat of the silver haired demon, growling with excitement at his boldness. The taste of his blood flooded her mouth as she bit down on his lip. He did not cry out instead intensified the kiss. Her lust for his blood was raging, she wanted him, needed him. "Take my blood." The silver hair demon whispered into her ear as he playfully bit down on her throat. "I am yours."

with blood-lust eyes she bit down onto his neck. His blood entered her mouth like a red fountain of pleasure.


End file.
